just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
BREAKING NEWS: Shrek’s true side shocks many
Shrek cheats and is a terrible being Liljana | Writer for The Latest Tea Beautiful. Green. Handsome. All words associated with Shrek. Shrek is an ogre who lives in a top quality swamp. He lives with his beautiful wife, but it has been recently found she is not who you think she is. As portrayed in Shrek’s movies, his wife is the dazzling Princess Fiona. In real life, records show he is married to Elizabeth **last name hidden due to privacy reasons** A normal school girl and one of Shrek’s wives Elizabeth seemed utterly confused when she heard the shocking news. “How could someone ever think I wasn't Shrek’s wife?” Elizabeth said. “I am his one and only love, today, every day before, and everyday to come. He was merely acting in his movies, right?” Princess and one of Shrek’s wives Fiona seemed to have never heard of Elizabeth’s existence, and insisted she was Shrek’s real wife. “Shrek and I are both ogres.” Fiona said, “Shrek would never have married a non-ogre like Elizabeth! It is simply unheard of.” When asking the inhabitants of earth who they thought Shrek’s real wife was, 73% believed it was Elizabeth, but Shrek has denied ever speaking to either one. “I have never spoke to them.” Shrek said, “Who the heck is Elizabeth? Fiona? Where do those names come from? They are obviously fake. You are trying to make me seem like a terrible ogre by causing this newsworthy drama.” Elizabeth claims that she and Shrek were keeping their marriage a secret, and Fiona was simply jealous. “Shrek and I have been married happily since November.” Elizabeth said, “I assume Fiona is one of those single pringles that envies my handsome husband. She just has a believable backstory.” Fiona admits she didn’t love Shrek at first sight, and simply wanted him for publicity, but she was soon entranced by his beauty. “Shrek is one of those guys every girl wants to date.” Fiona said, “No one ever loves him for who he is unless they are lucky enough to meet him, like me. I know Shrek wouldn’t cheat. This Elizabeth is one of those fan girls.” Shrek’s Instagram has been blowing up with hate comments, one particularly caught much attention. Posted by Lord Farquaad says “Shrek is so corny and these girls are so stupid to not see. Both should dump him and never see him again.” Shrek responded by posting “@lord.farquaad I don’t know either girls so get off my swamp and leave me alone!” Will we ever know who Shrek is? Elizabeth thinks not. “We will never know who Shrek really is.” Elizabeth said. “No matter what happens in the end though, I will still love him.” Category:Characters Category:Books Category:News Story Category:Randomnez Category:A storyy Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:I hope Category:You Category:Ront Category:Mind Category:Im Category:Adding Category:Categiires Category:To Category:Your Category:Page Category:Xd Category:AA Category:BB Category:CC Category:DD Category:EE Category:FF Category:GG Category:HH Category:II Category:JJ Category:KK Category:LL Category:MM Category:NN Category:OO Category:PP Category:QQ Category:RR Category:SS Category:TT Category:UU Category:VV Category:WW Category:XX Category:YY Category:ZZ Category:AAA Category:BBB Category:CCC Category:DDD Category:EEE Category:FFF Category:GGG Category:HHH Category:III Category:JJJ Category:KKK Category:LLL Category:MMM Category:NNN Category:OOO Category:PPP Category:QQQ Category:RRR Category:SSS Category:TTT Category:UUU Category:VVV Category:WWW Category:XXX Category:YYY Category:ZZZ Category:AAAA Category:BBBB Category:CCCC Category:EEEE Category:FFFF Category:GGGG Category:HHHH Category:IIII Category:JJJJ Category:KKKK Category:LLLL Category:MMMM Category:NNNN Category:OOOO Category:PPPP Category:QQQQ Category:RRRR Category:SSSS Category:TTTT Category:UUUU Category:VVVV Category:WWWW Category:XXXX Category:YYYY Category:ZZZZ Category:Go Category:Banaas Category:Bana ana Category:Spamz Category:Spaming Category:Spamming Category:Template documentation Category:Wait what Category:Sapphiresongz was here Category:Nalas badge farming again Category:JUNIPERFOXY WAS HERE OUO Category:Quhope was here Category:Dr Category:Ed Category:Fg Category:Gg Category:Yy Category:Tr Category:Gh Category:Ht Category:Ty Category:Jh Category:Ff Category:Hb Category:Ffg Category:Ju Category:Yyy